Modern wireless communication systems may operate according to standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), the IEEE 802.16 standards for Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMANs), and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project for Long Term Evolution of wireless networks (3GPP LTE) standards. Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a wireless broadband technology based on the IEEE 802.16 standard of which IEEE 802.16-2004 and the 802.16e amendment are Physical (PHY) layer specifications.
Wireless communications systems, for example those operating to the IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.16, and 3GGP LTE standards, may implement multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology to increase the data rate of the wireless service. MIMO technology allows spatial multiplexing of data streams from one or multiple users. The performance and complexity of MIMO systems depends largely on the number of antennas used. In practice, it is a significant challenge to support high data rates and large numbers of antennas. There is a need, therefore, to develop highly efficient architectures for realization of different signal processing algorithms in MIMO systems having a large number of antenna elements.